Not Exactly Model Behaviour
by darnedchild
Summary: May Sherlolly Monthly Prompt - Modeling AU - "Everyone loves her! Even her ex-boyfriends have nothing but kind things to say. No one is that nice. It's unnatural." (Be advised, this has the first hints of Sherlolly.)


** A/N:** My response to sherlollyappreciationweek's May prompt - Sherlolly Modeling AU

_"Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper are rising stars in their modeling agency. While Sherlock's photo shoots are among the highest rated, he is known to be a pain in the ass to work with. Despite his irritating personality, Sherlock happens to exude power and is amazing to photograph. Since starting at the agency Molly has quickly become every photographer's new favorite model to shoot as she is practically a ray of sunshine in personality and looks. Now, Sherlock has been paired with Molly and he is completely out of his element, his powerful facade crumbling."_

Not beta'd because I only wrote it this morning and I'm leaving for a three day weekend for my wedding anniversary this afternoon so I don't have time to be a responsible author.

**Not Exactly Model Behaviour**

"I won't do it."

"You will," Martha Hudson—one of the best agents in the business, and the woman who had been representing him since the beginning of his career—calmly replied, as if she were merely discussing that afternoon's mild weather developments.

John snickered behind him. Sherlock turned to glare at his publicist/best friend. _The traitor._

"Why her? Why can't I work with someone else?"

Martha sighed. "Because she's who Gregory wants, and Gregory is the client."

Sherlock drew himself up to his full height and broadened his shoulders in a manner that exuded authority and visually screamed "I'm important, you will bow to my will". Unfortunately for him, both Martha and John had long ago grown immune to the effect. "Lestrade wants me, as well."

"He does," Martha agreed. "But you've been rather difficult of late." She ignored John's barely stifled snort and continued. "And I suspect that if you push the matter, Ms Hooper won't be the one getting replaced on this shoot."

இڿڰۣ-ڰۣ—

John waited until they were alone to voice the question he'd been dying to ask. "Why don't you want to work with Molly Hooper? I've talked with a few people who've done shoots with her and haven't heard anything bad, the opposite in fact."

"And her personal life?" Sherlock pressed.

John frowned as he thought. Eventually he shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind. No scandals have reached the press at any rate."

"Exactly!"

John tilted his head and waited for Sherlock to elaborate, knowing that Sherlock wouldn't be able to resist the urge to explain if he just remained silent long enough.

"Everyone loves her! Even her ex-boyfriends have nothing but kind things to say. No one is that _nice_. It's unnatural. Obviously, her publicist is working overtime to do his job." John refused to acknowledge the unspoken 'unlike mine'. "So what is she hiding?"

இڿڰۣ-ڰۣ—

Sherlock scanned the area, ignoring the usual chaos behind the scenes of a location shoot.

He hadn't seen Molly Hooper when he'd arrived, but he'd been hustled into the make-up trailer almost immediately.

It only took a moment to spot her talking to the photographer, listening intently and nodding as she spoke. The model was pretty and petite. Very fresh faced and 'Girl Next Door'. He could see why she might appeal to certain clients with a very specific campaign in mind. But was she versatile enough to remain in the business for long?

Molly said something and the photographer—Sally Donovan, well known and as talented as she was abrasive—smiled. She actually smiled.

Sherlock came to a sudden halt, convinced he had walked into some sort of alternate universe where everything he knew was wrong and topsy-turvy. Then Sally caught sight of him and her smile morphed into the scowl she normally wore around him and everything was right in the world once again.

"Holmes," Donovan acknowledged with the barest hint of civility.

"Donovan," Sherlock replied in kind.

Molly gave him a wide, sunny smile and held out her hand. "Mr Holmes. It's a pleasure to finally have a chance to work with you. I'm Molly Hooper."

"I know." He stared down at her hand for a beat too long to be polite.

She curled her fingers into her palm and lowered her arm to her side. "Oh. Okay."

Sherlock felt a flash of something wash over him. Was it disappointment? He hadn't meant to be rude, at least not intentionally for once, but he'd been struck by the realization that her hand was so much smaller than his. That she was so much smaller everywhere, he'd be able to tuck her head under his chin with little trouble if he were to pull her into his arms. And that thought had momentarily overshadowed everything else.

Now she was going to think he deserved his unpleasant reputation, which he admittedly did, and she would try to avoid him as much as everyone else.

For some reason, he didn't want that to happen.

Perhaps he was simply curious to discover how she managed to keep her dirty little secrets out of the public eye as well as she did? Everyone had something to hide.

Yes, that had to be it. It had nothing to do with her pretty brown eyes or her sweet pink lips or the way she'd smiled at him.

"I meant of course I know who you are, I've heard so much about you. I can't wait to learn more. Please, call me Sherlock." He offered his own hand, which she took with a befuddled expression at his sudden display of friendliness.


End file.
